I Keep Dancing On My Own
by KlainesBowties
Summary: Based off of Robyn's Dancing On My Own. Chris and Darren broke up a while back, now all Chris can think about is, "How the hell do I get him back?" I suck at summaries. My bad.


**I just have a lot of feelings okay?**

**I'm too tired to beta this too so... yeah. Ignore the grammar problems that I'm sure are there. **

* * *

_Somebody said you got a new friend;_

_Does she love you better than I can?_

I could see them dancing together; his hands were on her hips, she had her arms around his neck. It made me sick, life _physically_ sick. The way they were dancing made me want to rush to the bathroom and puke. It wasn't right. It was supposed to be _us_ dancing like that.

It used to be us dancing like that…

Even though I had Ashley, Lea, Dianna and Naya dancing next to me, I felt alone. I loved all four of them, but it wasn't the same. Darren and I used to dance like that all the time together. Our hips swaying together in the unison with the music. Neither of us cared how stupid we looked while dancing, because we were together. Smiles plastered on our faces, our foreheads touching… Everything had been perfect.

But you know what they say, all good thing must come to an end.

Darren had been my fucking everything. We were together for at least a year and a half until we broke up. Until he broke up with me, that is. I guess I could understand why he broke up with me though. Everything was so stressful with us. Every conversation led to a fight, every time we were together it seemed like we couldn't go a few moments without bickering about something stupid, but nevertheless, is still loved him. No matter what shit had happened between us, I loved him more than anything else in the entire world.

I looked over at them; they'd moved into the corner where they were currently sucking face. After the initial disgust of having to watch it, I felt my heart stop beating. For a moment I honestly thought my heart fell out of my chest.

That would have been less painful.

I hated her. God, I hated her with all my heart. Not just because she's dating my ex-boyfriend, but because she's not good enough for him. No one is. Hell, _I'm _not; even if he used to tell me otherwise every single day. I didn't care. I felt as if he were too perfect for anyone to date… but it just felt as if he were settling for her because she was familiar to him. It didn't matter though; I should have known it was only a matter of time before he'd leave me for someone else. I just didn't think it'd be _her. _

I moved more to the center of the dance floor, hoping to do _something_ to attract Darren's attention. I know, I sound like a bratty, love-sick, teenager. But honestly, I didn't know what else to do. I missed him so much it hurt.

A few guys came up to dance with me. I hoped the whole time I danced with them that Darren would look over and feel just a fraction of the jealousy I felt as I watched him flirt with his girlfriend. I was in complete denial of the fact that no matter what I did, I wasn't going to be the person he was taking home tonight.

I was about to lose my mind. I was about four seconds away from breaking down and crying in the middle of the massive crowd of dancers. Darren kissed his girlfriend again, but this time he walked away from her afterwards. He was headed to the bathroom.

That was my chance. If I was going to say something or do something, it was now when he was going to be alone.

I smiled at the guy I was dancing with and excused myself. I heard him say something about getting my number, but I pretended not to hear him. I didn't want to hear him.

I made my way back to the bathroom, which wasn't an easy task. People kept stopping me to ask me a question or say hi, that or just plain got in my way. By the time I got to the bathroom and opened the door, Darren was washing his hands. He looked over at me, but said nothing. He just stared.

"Hi," I squeaked out. My voice was higher than normal from all the pressure and stress I was under. I sounded like fucking Mickey Mouse, and I was aware of it.

"Chris…" He looked down at the water that was pouring onto his hands. Awkwardness immediately filled the room; it dawned on me that we hadn't had a real conversation since we broke up. "What are you doing here?"

"The party? The whole cast is here," I answered softly.

"I mean… here." Darren sighed and shut the water off, reaching over to grab one of the brown paper towels to dry off his hand.

"I-it's the bathroom. It's pretty self-explanatory why I'm here."

_I was chickening out. Shit. _

"Chris…" Darren said my name in that _I know you're up to something, so just tell me, _voice that I was so used to. Except when we were dating it was in a softer tone, and usually followed by a kiss.

Fuck, I miss his kisses…

"Fine," I muttered before walking closer to him, but just by a little bit. "You want me to tell you why I followed you in here?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. "It's because I'm still in love with you, and you _know_ I'm still in love with you. Yet you're out there with that bitch—"

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about, Chris…"

"And I was your boyfriend!" I nearly screamed. I could feel hot tears pricking at my eyes, but there was no way I was letting them fall. Not here… not now. "You told me you loved me, Darren. You told me you'd love me forever and you… you broke up with me!"

Darren was silent. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was guilty, but I could also tell that he wasn't sorry. It hurt so much, the way he was looking at me… the way I knew he'd probably never come back to me.

"It was for the best that we broke up," Darren mumbled. He looked down at his shoes and shook his head a little. "It was for the best and you know it."

I stared at him for a moment and shook my head too, but it was mainly just so I could keep the tears from falling. "No, no I don't. I don't know that it was for the best, because it wasn't. We could have worked us out, but you wouldn't. You gave up. You gave up on _us. _You have no fucking idea how much that hurts."

Darren looked up at me and bit his bottom lip. His hazel eyes were wide and… _fuck, _maybe he was sorry. "You know I loved," lov_ed_, "you, Chris. You were," _were_, "my everything. But things change. People change."

"I never changed. I still love you just as much as I did the first time I told you I loved you." I bit my lip as well and looked away from him. "Do you remember that? We'd only been dating for about a month… We'd just had sex. We were laying there, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes when… it just came out. _I love you._ I didn't think you were going to say it back, but—"

"I did," he finished my sentence. He seemed just as nostalgic as I was; both of us thinking back to a time when everything was happy.

"We could have that back," I whispered. I looked over to him and felt one of the tears fall from my eyes. _Fuck. _"We could be happy together again, Dare… It doesn't have to be like it was. I mean, every couple has rough patches. We could get through this…"

Darren shook his head and looked away. "I have a girlfriend."

"Break up with her then…" I suggested desperately. I didn't mean to sound so needy, but I knew I was. I needed him.

"I can't just break up with her, Chris…"

"You seemed to have no problem breaking up with me!" I shot at him. It was so hard to talk to him without getting angry, but all the anger I had for him was because I was hurting.

I loved him so much, that's why when he broke my heart it hurt so bad…

"I'm sorry," he admitted. For a moment, just a second, I thought maybe, possibly, he'd take it back. That maybe he'd agree to breaking up with her and I'd be the one he'd be taking home tonight. I thought he'd walk over to me, wrap his arms around me and kiss my like he used to. I thought he'd take my hand, entwine our fingers, and walk out with me so we could enjoy the rest of the party.

But he didn't.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as he walked closer to me. He pressed a kiss to my cheek before saying softly, "but I can't do that to her. As much as I'd love for you to be happy, I-I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry."

He started for the door. I wanted to grab his hand and pull him back, or to wrap arms around him and beg him to come back, but I wasn't going to. He didn't want to be with me anymore… We were over.

He walked out of the bathroom, leaving me standing in there alone for god knows how long. I don't know how long it was before Mark came into the bathroom.

"You okay, dude?" he asked, staring at me as I stood in the middle of the bathroom, tears threating to fall again. "Ash came and asked me to see if you were okay… You've been in here a while."

I looked over at him and shook my head. "No, I'm not," I whispered before walking passed him. I was sure I left him standing there, curious to what the hell was my problem, but I didn't care. I walked back out to the dance floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Darren or his girlfriend.

I could tell that Ashley knew there was something wrong the second I walked out there, but I shook my head at her. She knew me well enough to let it go. I started to dance again; my movements were alike everyone else's in the room, but there was one thing different. I was empty inside, except for my very broken heart… I had nothing left.

_I keep dancing on my own._


End file.
